


Drew Learns A Lesson

by sheltie1987



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Silena is fed up with Drew and wants to teach her a lesson. She goes to Annabeth for some help. Since who better to help than a Daughter of Athena.





	Drew Learns A Lesson

**Drew Learns A Lesson**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This is a femslash story with Annabeth/Silena/Drew. There’s some femdom in this as well as use of toys too. Also as you read this you’ll see I’ve made some changes from the canon to work with this story.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Silena Beauregard glared as she watched her fellow Aphrodite sister, Drew Tanaka, try and flirt with Percy once again. Percy was being polite to Drew, but not snagging the dangling bait Drew was fishing with.

 _That little cunt, doesn’t she understand the fucking rules of this place? Percy belongs to Annabeth. That means he’s off limits to all other girls no matter what, especially us Aphrodite girls. She needs to be taught a lesson_ she thought.

An idea came to mind and she raced to Annabeth. She found the daughter of Athena going over blueprints for the new Olympus.

“Annabeth, so glad I found you” Silena said.

Annabeth looked up. Now she and Silena weren’t the best of friends, but Silena was probably her closest friend in camp with Thalia being a hunter and everything.

“Hey Silena, what can I do for you?” she asked setting her blueprints down.

“The slut Drew is flirting with Percy again” Silena said with a certain tone.

This enraged Annabeth. She had told that Tanaka tart over and over that Percy was hers and stop trying to flirt with him. She got up and was ready to grab her dagger and skewer Drew or maybe disfigure. Yeah, disfiguring sounded good right now.

“Hold on Annie” Silena said.

Annabeth frowned. She hated a shortening or nickname except the one Percy gave her.

“I have a plan, but I need you to fully agree to it before I act” Silena said in a very serious tone.

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. Now Silena or the Aphrodite cabin wasn’t know for smarts, that’s the Athena cabin. But that didn’t mean the Aphrodite cabin were all airheads, just some of them were. Silena was one of the smarter ones in the cabin, which was a reason why she was also the head of the Aphrodite cabin even though Drew has been trying to usurper her ever since she arrived at camp and was found. Silena put her down quickly and with ease and Drew’s been licking her wounds as she bided her time. But no one in the Aphrodite cabin went against Silena because they all loved and adored her. No matter how many times Drew tried to rile them up. Not even Drew’s charm-speak had an affect on them.

“What’s your plan?” the daughter of Athena asked intrigued.

Silena moved in and whispered it into Annabeth’s ear. Annabeth’s eyebrows raised and looked at Silena in shock.

“Are you sure it will work?” she asked.

“I am, but you have to agree to it fully” Silena said seriously.

Annabeth mulled it over weighing all the pros and cons to what Silena had suggested. In the end she found more pros than cons to this plan.

“Fine. Let’s do it, tonight” she said firmly.

“Thanks Annabeth, I got everything we’ll need to do this” Silena said then skipped off to begin things.

Annabeth shook her head deciding not to even ask how or why Silena would have what they’d need so immediately. Sometimes the wisest move was not to say anything at all.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Drew was upset that Percy still hadn’t succumb to her charms. She was doing everything she knew she could do to try and get Percy interested in her and none of it worked. It irked her so much. How could he be with that brainy nosy daughter of Athena when he could have her? She was fucking smoking hot and she knew it. So why didn’t Percy seem to?

“Drew, we need to talk” Silena said firmly.

Drew grumbled as she turned to Silena. She had tried to turn the Aphrodite cabin against Silena when she arrived, but it didn’t work since Silena was a heroine of the war and everyone in the cabin respected and almost revered her. Not to mention Silena was well liked by everyone inside and outside the cabin. That and it was said that Silena was Aphrodite’s favorite daughter, but that was just a rumor. Drew grumbled since she hated not being the one in charge.

“What do you want?” Drew asked barely keeping any politeness in her voice.

“Like I said, we need to talk” Silena said in the same firm tone.

Before Drew could ask what she saw stars then black as she fell forward hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“Part one is done” Annabeth said taking off her Yankees cap.

“It is, are you sure about wanting to go fully through this?” Silena asked.

“You ask me when it was your idea in the first place Silena. I trust you” Annabeth said.

“Thanks Annabeth” Silena said with a smile.

“No problem. Now lets get to the next phase” Annabeth said.

The two dragged an unconscious Drew away by the arms.

/Scene Break/

Drew awoke to find herself tied to a bed totally naked. Each appendage tied to a corner of the bed. She tried to get out, but the cords holding her were well tied. The restraints were tight, but not enough to cause a lot of strain on her muscles unless she really struggled. 

“What the fuck is going on?” she asked out loud.

“Shut up bitch” Annabeth snarled.

Drew looked and saw a pissed off Annabeth and quiet Silena. She paled a bit at the sight of two of the strongest girls in camp staring down at her, but it also enraged her a bit since she didn’t like being looked down by anyone.

“Like the cords. I got them from my, I mean, our mother. She told me to make good use of them. Well, I finally did I guess” Silena said smiling pleasantly.

“What’s going on?” Drew asked a bit scared now.

“We’re going to punish you for flirting with Percy you little slut” Annabeth said with a bit of a snarl.

“There’s no fucking rule against that” Drew said.

“No, but you like everyone here in Camp Half-Blood knows Percy is off limits since he’s with Annabeth. I even stated that to all of our cabin so all new sisters know” Silena said.

“That doesn’t fucking mean it’s a damn rule” Drew said.

“I’ve fucking had it bitch. You’ve been acting like a damn slut ever since you got to camp and I am tired of it. Not just because you’ve been trying to get Percy, but for being a slut and flirting with every single guy here at camp. Now since you’re going to act like a fucking whore I am going to treat you like one” Annabeth said.

“What, you can’t be serious” Drew said trying to hide the rising panic swelling up inside her.

“She is and I am allowing this since you’ve been trying to undermine my authority in the Aphrodite cabin. I have been lenient with my dealing with you, but you’ve pushed too far this time and need to be taught a lesson. I am the head of the Aphrodite Cabin meaning I am the Queen Bitch, not you” Silena said sternly.

Drew again tried to struggle out of her bonds, but again got no give whatsoever. The bonds on her were really tight. Her eyes then moved and saw Annabeth pull out a duffel bag that had been sitting in the corner unnoticed until now. 

“What the hell is in there?” she asked.

Annabeth just flashed Drew a wicked smile making Drew scared at what the daughter of Athena had planned. She knew that the children of Athena always had a plan and usually their plans always goes off without a hitch whatsoever.

“By the end of tonight you’re going to be our bitch” the daughter of Athena said.

Drew didn’t like this at all as she began to sweat.

Annabeth pulled out a thick ribbed dildo and Drew’s eyes went wide. She had never seen anything so big before in her life.

“Huh, this is big, but not as big as Percy” Annabeth commented.

“Well you’d know that” Silena said in a conversational tone.

“I would, but you know it too” Annabeth said and leaned in close to Silena, “I know you and Percy fucked.”

Silena gulped afraid of what was to come. She didn’t think Annabeth would find out that she and Percy did the Bunny Hop multiple times. For great gods, it happened before Annabeth and Percy got together. 

“I don’t hate you or anything Silena” Annabeth said calmly trying to ease Silena's nerves. “I actually have an idea for Percy's birthday.”

Silena blinked.

“We’ll talk about this later” Annabeth said.

Silena nodded relieved, confused and curious.

“Now open wide and get this wet” Annabeth said turning her attention back onto their captive. She climbed onto the bed.

Drew struggled turning her head away, but then Silena grabbed her head to keep it still. She even forced her mouth open as Annabeth shoved the piece of plastic in her mouth and began to violently pump it in and out. Drew was gagging and choking as her saliva leaked out of the corners of her mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn’t.

“The whore doesn’t seem to have any talent sucking” Silena commented idly.

“She’ll learn” Annabeth said.

Drew’s eyes were watering with tears. Why was this happening? She wanted it to stop, to wake up and find out this was just a bad dream, but it wasn’t, this nightmare was real. Annabeth kept fucking her mouth with the phallus then pulled it out. Drew choked and coughed up spittle and had to turn her head to prevent herself from choking on her own saliva. She had never felt so violated in her whole life not knowing this was just the beginning of her horror.

“Now then, since we got this well-lubricated then I think it’s time for the main event” Annabeth said.

Drew’s eyes widened hearing this. She went back to struggling even though it was futile.

Annabeth aimed the dildo and rammed it deep into Drew’s unprepared pussy. Drew screamed out loudly at being impaled so roughly and without even time to get used to the intruder. Annabeth gave her no time as she thrust the dildo in and out roughly twisting the plastic rod clockwise every in-stroke and counter clockwise every out-stroke.

Drew was panting and moaning. She was had first felt so much pain from the initial intrusion, but now was soaring to great pleasurable heights, she was so close. But then it stopped and she felt empty. She looked down to see Annabeth had removed the dildo from her. She whimpered.

“Please, so close” she said.

“What’s that slut?” Annabeth asked in a clipped.

“Please, I need to come” Drew whined.

“You don’t need anything slut” Annabeth snapped.

Silena who had been watching the sight sauntered over and rummaged through the duffel and pulled out two items. She went back over and clipped them to Drew’s nipples. Drew hissed feeling the pain. Now attached to her nipples were two nipple clips with Hephaestus brand trademark on them.

“Beckendorf’s dad gave these to me, he thought Beckendorf and I would enjoy them” Silena said.

Drew was gritting her teeth through the pain/pleasure coursing through her. It felt good, but also hurt too.

Annabeth dropped the dildo on the bed and went back to the duffel and pulled out an odd item. It looked like some kind of girdle. The likes she has never seen before. It looked like a girdle, but it had two nubs on it facing down. There was no other kind of ornamentation on it except Hephaestus’ seal.

“Silena, what’s this?” the daughter of Athena asked as she examined the item with great curiosity as she turned it over in her hands.

“Oh that, that’s, um, I can’t remember what it’s called. Another gift from Beckendorf’s dad. He told him to use it on me if I’m ever unfaithful” Silena said, “I guess he’s still bitter about the whole Aphrodite and Ares affair.” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes at that. The gods hold grudges for so long since they were immortal.

“What does it do?” she asked. 

“Oh yes, well what you do is put it on like a normal belt, but the difference is you place it really low so those two nubs you there are touching your clit. Then you use the remote that’s include and it will stimulate your clit” Silena said. 

Annabeth fished out the remote from the duffel and eyed the two things and grinned. She went back to the bed and attached the belt to Drew making sure to have the two nubs touch Drew’s clit. She then turned it on cranking it up. Drew began to wither and moan as her clit was being stimulate. Her juices flowing from her like a flowing river.

“Look the slut’s getting off on it” Annabeth commented.

“Yes, I see” Silena said conversationally.

Drew was close again, she was so close. The nipple clips had kept her on a certain high and this girdle was doing the rest of the work. As soon as she thought she was about orgasm Annabeth dialed it back til it barely a dull roar. This left Drew on the edge again.

“Please” Drew whined.

“Oh no, we got all fucking night” Annabeth said.

Drew whimpered as Silena pulled something else out of the bag. This was a whip, plain and simple though a whip with several leather strips dangling from the handle. On the end of each strip was bead.

“I thought we agreed no physical damage?” Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

This was a big discussion between the two since they wanted to teach Drew a lesson, but wasn’t at first sure how are to go with it. In the end they decided nothing that would leave physical marks. The ropes would leave no marks.

“This isn’t any normal whip Annabeth. It’s something I got from my mom” Silena said proudly.

“Okay, what does it do?” Annabeth asked.

“I’ll show you” Silena said.

She walked over warming up her wrist by rotating it and loosening it up. Once in position she flicked her wrist and the beaded ends of the lashes hit and slid across Drew’s stomach. Drew was prepared to feel pain, but instead felt pleasure. She gasped as the sensation tingled though her being. Silena whipped Drew a couple times hitting different spots on Drew’s body. All of them Drew had no idea she could ever feel pleasure from avoiding the obvious erogenous zones. Drew was once again soaking as more juices flowed out of her. Her body was glistening with sweat as her breathing became labored. She was again so close to paradise. But then Silena ceased whipping her and she groaned at the loss.

Annabeth saw this and was confused.

“My mom thought of this weapon that instead of causing pain would cause pleasure every time you struck the person” Silena said.

Annabeth nodded slowly as she took it all in. In her mind she began to think of ways the whip could be useful on the battlefield. To make your enemy succumb by pleasure would be a different tactic no one would see coming. 

“I want to come, please let me come” Drew whimpered.

“Oh, you want to come huh slut, well too bad” Annabeth snapped, “you haven’t earned it yet.”

The daughter of Athena then turned the girdle back on and cranked it up. This made Drew wither and moan again like a wanton whore. When she was getting close Annabeth would shut it off leaving Drew frustrated. As soon as Drew had calmed down Silena would whip her up into a pleasurable frenzy only to be left on the edge once again. This was the cycle and Drew was getting tired physically and mentally.

“Had enough slut?” Annabeth asked.

“Please, mistress, let me, your pathetic worthless whore come. I’ll do anything” Drew said in a submissive tone.

Annabeth blinked. She wasn’t totally expecting this. Sure she had a good idea this would happen, but never thought it would. She turned to Silena for advice since this was Silena's sister and didn’t want do anything to cross the line. Silena saw Annabeth's look and shrugged.

“Might as well. We’re too far into it to stop” Silena said, “besides, I’m sure she’ll make a good pet whore for you and me and whoever we loan her out to.”

“You Aphrodite girls are scary” Annabeth commented.

“Love and passion are thin lines to anger and aggression you know” Silena said. 

“Fine, I’ll let you come slut, if you can make Silena here come first and you’d better to do a good job” Annabeth said.

Silena was surprised at this. She was expecting Annabeth to be the first being served.

“She’s in your house so I thought it would only be right for you to get first dibs” Annabeth explained.

Silena nodded and smiled at Annabeth in thanks.

“Alright slut, here I come” she said.

She stripped out of her clothes and climbed on top of Drew, lowering her pussy down in her submissive sister. Silena moaned as she felt Drew’s tongue invade her inner sanctum.

“So, how is she?” Annabeth asked.

“She has no real skill, but makes up for it with enthusiasm” Silena moaned as she humped Drew’s face.

Annabeth nodded.

Silena kept riding Drew’s face ordering the girl below to go to the left, right, up, down deeper, faster, harder, slower and other directions. Drew obeyed each one wanting her reward of getting to come. She worked diligently to make Silena come.

“Oh gods” Silena moaned as she climaxed.

Shen gripped the headboard so not to fall off.

“She pass?” Annabeth asked.

Silena nodded her head shakily as she recovered from her orgasm.

“Well slut, you accomplished your task, how do you want it?” Annabeth asked.

“Fuck me mistress” Drew said.

Annabeth grabbed the abandoned dildo and plunged it back into Drew’s sopping pussy. She pumped the phallus hard and fast twisting it like she had done before. Drew’s juices flew everywhere from these movements soaking an already soaked bed. It wasn’t long and Drew came with a long and loud shrill.

“OHHHHHHHHH GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDSSSSS!”

She blacked out afterwards. 

Silena checked Drew’s pulse to make sure she was still alive. She didn’t want to get into trouble for killing a fellow camper let alone one of her sisters. There was a pulse.

“She’s alive” Silena said.

Annabeth nodded as she yanked the dildo out letting a flood of Drew’s juices spill out of her.

“Well that takes of that” Annabeth said.

Silena nodded.

The two left leaving Drew still tied to the bed covered in her own juices and sweat.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, so this is probably as deep as I’ll go with femdom really. I pushed myself as far as I felt willing to go. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
